


It’s Not Always Easy

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Crying, Cuts, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Shuichi’s really stressed y’all, mentions of cutting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: When Shuichi comes home to Kokichi’s mental breakdown, he tries helping, but has a little dilemma of his own.





	It’s Not Always Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GriiffinWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/gifts).

> This is for GriiffinWrites!
> 
> You’re always so sweet with your comments my darling, and I know you’ve been curious about the more angsty side! Of course, there’s only so far I can go because I like keeping this as a G rated series. I know it’s a bit short but nonetheless I hope you enjoy 💕

Kokichi sighs as he sits on the couch, another long day. He had a big anxiety attack today at the mall, and he couldn’t call Shuichi because he was working hard on a break in, so he didn’t want to bother his boyfriend. 

He started to bite his thumb nail in anxiety. He could always call one of his friends to calm down, Kaede was probably available. But he couldn’t. Kokichi couldn’t bring himself to pick up the damn phone. He hates how he can’t just do it. 

The boy looks at the nightstand that Shuichi has child locks on. He turns his head and looks around him, almost guiltily. Like someone is watching the purple haired boy’s every move. 

He sucks in a breath and unlocks the drawer. It’s filled with a few different kid’s toys, an empty sippy cup and a clear and blue pacifier. 

Kokichi feels like someone is watching him like a hawk, and he hates it. Why is he so guilty over something so insignificant to the world? It was something significant in his and Shuichi’s relationship though...Shuichi always took care of him no matter what. 

Would Shuichi figure out if he skipped regressing for a little while? He hasn’t done it in so long...It’s not that Kokichi didn’t want to but…

No, it was stupid. The purple haired boy shook his head, he didn’t need to, regression was...He stopped to take one more look at the little side table drawer.

“No...I don’t need it, it’s stupid.” He reasons to himself, shutting the drawer and locking it away and turning on the t.v to mindlessly zone off. 

When Shuichi gets home the atmosphere of the house shakes him. It’s not like the usual happy air that floods the house. It’s...he can’t put his finger on it just yet.

The detective takes his shoes off, places them in the rack, then takes off his jacket and places it on the hook. 

“Kokichi? I’m home Hon!” He shouts taking a few glances around the house. The house seems almost vacant, save for something odd. The side drawer is completely trashed, which it never is. Kokichi always keeps things clean. 

“Kokichi?” Where was he? Shuichi checked the most likely place, the bathroom, and he wasn’t there. The detective was beginning to panic. 

Until he heard soft sobbing from the bedroom. He already checked there, but it was worth another shot. 

“Kokichi, come out honey.” Shuichi softly cooes, looking around the room. Then suddenly, he sees Kokichi’s hand from under the bed. When in the world did he get down there? Shuichi goes down on his knees and looks under the bed to see Kokichi’s nails bleeding, and his face red and puffy. “Kokichi?” 

The purple haired boy doesn’t notices the detective and keeps crying. 

“Hey, Kokichi, come out.” The detective says softly, reaching his hand out to touch the boy under the bed. 

Kokichi’s eyes jump up and overflow with more tears. He holds his arms in front of his face and Shuichi’s heart shatters. He sees the small cuts on his wrists. 

Shuichi uses his strength to pull Kokichi up and out from under the bed. He feels Kokichi trembling in his arms and hushes him gently. 

Shuichi sits himself on the couch with Kokichi in his arms. 

“Hey, easy, easy now Kokichi. It’s okay, it’s all okay. Daddy’s here, I promise.” He soothes. 

Kokichi’s hiccuping and sobbing into Shuichi’s chest and he’s baby babbling nonsense now. But it’s okay, whatever Kokichi needs to do in order to feel better. 

Once Kokichi is done crying he looks up to his Daddy with big, tear stained eyes. 

“Better now baby boy?” 

Kokichi sniffles and nods a slight yes. To this Shuichi smiles. “Come, let’s fix your ouchies and make them go bye bye!” He smiles, booping his little’s nose. He hears the little one giggle in approval.

With that settled they head to the bathroom together. Shuichi places Kokichi on top of the counter and the little one lets out a cute little laugh. 

Right, the first aid things. Shuichi opens a small drawer and grabs a bottle of wound cleaner and looks up at Kokichi. “Okay, I have Pokémon bandaids and Precure bandaids. Which one do you want kiddo?” He holds up the two boxes for Kokichi to see. 

Shuichi isn’t surprised when the little boy points to the Precure box and lets out happy noises. 

“Okay, Precure it is.” He sets the box on the counter and the purple haired picks it up to look at the cute box. While his little is distracted he grabs a cotton swab and douses it in wound cleaner. “He Kichi, arms out baby. Daddy’s gonna clean your ouchies. It’s gonna hurt but you can hold my hand, okay.” 

Kokichi frowns and shakes his head, as he retracts his hands. 

“Kokichi, give me your hands.” Shuichi says, getting a little impatient. 

The little one shakes his head no. 

“Kokichi Ouma, you listen to Daddy right now or else I’ll put you right in time out.” He says sternly, wanting to be done with the task. 

“No!” He shouts back.

“Kokichi give me your wrists! I only want you to feel better! I’m trying my damn best to help you and you’re not even listening to me when I already  _ know  _ tonight is going to be impossible!” Shuichi says angrily, sinking to the bathroom tiles. “Why do you never let me help you?” He whispers, putting his head in his arms. 

“D-Daddy?” Kokichi calls, climbing down from the counter. He looks at the fallen Shuichi and sinks down with him. “Daddy?” 

“Hm?” 

He hears Kokichi sniffling and immediately hid head shoots up and sees the little one with tears welling in his eyes. “Kichi sorry!! I sorry for makin’ Daddy sad!” He hugs Shuichi. “Want Daddy to be ‘appy.” 

Shuichi hugs the little one back. “I’m sorry I got upset at you baby. Let’s fix you up and go to bed.” He smiles, and the little one smiles back.

When they enter the bedroom Kokichi has bandaids on each wrist. He cuddles up to Shuichi and smiles. “Night Daddy, wuv you…” He yawns. 

“Daddy loves you too.” Shuichi yawns. No matter how frustrating having a little can be, Shuichi wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
